Hero
by Angibugg
Summary: Han and Leia song fic. Baised on the Enrique Iglesias song Hero. Charachter Death


**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me cryingWould you save my soul tonight?**

Han Solo had been shot at, tortured, beaten and even frozen many times by many different people from other smugglers to Darth Vader himself. Ever since he was a child he had gotten in fights and it only got worse as he got older and became a smuggler, and now that he was helping the Rebel Alliance and in love with Princess Leia.

It was ironic that after all he had seen in the last few months that it only took one small explosion to do him in. A small bomb and gone off. He forced Leia to the ground and into a small ditch.

Leia watched in horror as she heard the explosion. It was fairly small but it was close. She saw Han fall to his knees then fall in the ditch almost on top of her. She could feel hot liquid soaking her clothes. She looked at him tears stinging her eyes. A thick branch from the tree nearby had gone through his back and out his stomach.

**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?**

Han was trying hard not to cry in pain as the princess moved hitting the branch making it move inside him but he couldn't keep it in. He knew he was dying, he could feel his life slipping away as the precious blood left him.

"Leia..." he chocked out the rest of the sentence lost, he could hardly breath. His body convulsed and another agonized scream pierced the air around them.

"Oh Han." she said kissing him.

He could feel her tremble as she touched him. He wanted to hold her close, to tell her that it would be okay but he couldn't, he couldn't move.

She took his head in her lap, she didn't want to move him and cause him more pain or she would have held him to her tightly. She could feel him shaking, hear his ragged breathing, feel his blood as it fell on her.

"Han, Im so sorry. I love you." If it hadn't been for Leia he would have been in the ditch him self, they both knew it. If it wasn't for her he probably wouldn't even be here, he wouldn't have been frozen in carbonate, none of this would have happened.

**I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever**

You can take my breath awayShe had told him on the Falcon that she liked nice men. While he would never be what most people would call a gentleman, he had tried his best.

"I...I kn..know..." he said. He loved her but he wasn't the one to say those words, he said in his own way. He kissed her back before he started to cough up blood.

The suns were setting, or maby it was just his eyesight fading. He felt Leia touch him and he tried to press into her hand, to touch it with his own but he couldn't, all movement brought pain. He couldn't move his legs at all.

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
**Would you lie, would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight.**

Leia could feel the man weaken as she held his head. He had stopped shaking and now only let out a painful moan every time he breathed. He was starting to feel cold, it scared her. She tried to lift him up, to get him out of the hole they were in but all she got was a agonized cry as the branch was bumped and moved.

She almost dropped him when he cried out but caught him before he hit the ground.

"I gotta get you out of here." she told him, unsure if he was still conscious or not. "If we could get out, I can get you to a medical station and get you fixed." She knew that was a lie, no matter what she did she wasnt going to be able to save him. Not this time.

**I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight**

She could hear his breaths becoming slower and more shallow. She sat down and held him in her arms as she felt the last bit of his life drain away.

You can take my breath my breath away

**I can be your hero**


End file.
